You Had Me At Hello
by ttaylorrmmariee
Summary: The beautiful and tragic love story of Carol Danvers and Calvin Rankin. The rating is T but that may change in the future. Read, enjoy, and review!


**Hey everyone, okay so this is a little fic I'm going to be writing awhile, just random chapters of whatever, whenever I feel like it I suppose. It is for a friend of mine, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. It's just a cute little story about two people in love. Yeah, the pairings a bit odd but just shut up and read XD**

**I do not own Marvel or it's characters.**

**XX**

**Chapter 1**

She had known him for some time now and ever since day one she had felt something for him. Something strong and undeniably powerful. If she hadn't known better she would've said it was love at first sight, but she did know better. She had been in that situation before, or so she thought, and it was bullshit.

But somehow this was different. There was something different about the way he looked at her. She knew it was wrong, she was promised to Logan after all. But Calvin was perfect. At least in her eyes. Sweet, loving, gentle, gorgeous, funny. He was everything she ever had wanted... And more. He also had a animalistic side too, and she loved it. But she didn't fear it, (Like she sometimes feared Logan's), she was intrigued by it.

Ever since the moment she met him, her world had been turned upside down. She had been so sure that Logan was 'the One' but ever since that first moment when she met Calvin Rankin... She wasn't sure about anything anymore. And for some reason that comforted her.

**XX**

He hated that she smoked, he wished that she'd relieve her stress in other ways. But she was too stressed to think of anything but her cigarettes, they were an escape for her.

She pulled out her cigarette box and he immediately snatched it from her.

"Carol." He scolded her. "No."

She pouted and looked up at him, "Callllllviiiiiinnnnn."

"No, darlin'." He grinned. "You don't need them."

"But I do." She whined. And in her mind she did. Everyday she woke up next to Logan, silently wishing it was Calvin. She was planning a wedding with a man she wasn't all that sure she wanted to be marrying anymore. It was putting a whole lot of stress on her. But she didn't even know how Calvin felt about her and that made it even more stressful. She saw something in his eyes, she knew she did. But she wasn't exactly sure what she saw. All she knew is what she _wanted_ to see.

"No, you don't." He argued, smirking slightly. "Go get a massage or some shit."

She raised her eyebrows. " I am not going to pay for a stranger to rub my back."

He laughed and she felt her heart flutter, the sound was music to her ears.

"Then don't go to a stranger." He suggested.

"Well you aren't going to give me one." She chuckled teasingly.

He shrugged and smiled. "Sure I would. Lay down on the floor."

She raised her eyebrows and did as he said, pulling her shirt up just so her back was exposed and unclipped her bra. She was shaking with nervousness as he straddled her lower back. He lotioned his hands and started to rub circles into her back. She suppressed a moan as his skin touched hers, closing her eyes. He struggled to get her shoulders and she opened her eyes again.

"Would it be easier if I took my shirt off?" She asked quietly.

He cleared his throat. "Oh, um, it doesn't matter." He rubbed the back of his neck.

She slid off her shirt and bra, laying back down.

She could feel his hands start shaking as he rubbed her back again. She noticed but didn't say a word, her mind and heart racing.

She had never desired someone so much in her life. Not Logan, not Steve, not anyone.

"Good?" He asked her quietly.

She nodded slowly, lost in thought and pleasure but there was only one real thought running constantly through her mind.

A while later when he was done she slipped her bra back on and clipped it, looking over at him as she bit her bottom lip. She could see her feeling mimicked in his face and in his eyes.

She glanced at his lips then back at his face, hoping he hadn't noticed. And it that moment she wouldn't even deny that she was already in love with him. She couldn't. She would be lying.

Without another thought she whispered, "I want to kiss you."

Immediately she blushed and looked down, mumbling her apologies. He shook his head and lifted her chin she she was looking into his eyes.

"Kiss me then." He dared her in a whisper, a faint smirk on his lips.

She didn't waste another second as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. His hand reached up to cup her cheek as he kissed her deeper.

Her heart skipped as the electricity flowed between their lips. Nothing had ever felt so right to her, so natural, so utterly perfect.

In that moment there was no one else in the world and nothing else mattered except for the two of them. She had a feeling this was how it was meant to be. _This_ is where she belonged. _This_ is what she had been searching for her whole life. _This_ is what real kisses felt like. _This _was love.

She knew it was early but she had never been so sure of anything in her entire life. Calvin Rankin was her soulmate and that was that.

As their lips moved against each other, neither of them had ever been so sure of anything in their lives.

They pulled away from each other and smiles broke over both of their faces. He reached over and took her hands, intertwining their fingers. She smiled and her mind was still racing with all the things she wanted to say. But she knew that actions spoke louder than words so she leaned in and kissed him again, praying the moment would never end.

"Perfect." She mumbled against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He chuckled against her lips and nodded. "You can say that again."

"Perfect." She mumbled again and he laughed, resting one hand on her hip.

In that moment if someone had asked her if she loved Logan she would've laughed and asked, "Who?". Because in that moment Calvin Rankin was the only person who mattered to her. She loved him, it _was _ love at first sight, plain and simple. Everything was going to change, but she wasn't scared. She felt comfort in the change. She felt comfort in him... And that's all she needed, and all she could've asked for.

**XX**

**Okay that's it for the first chapter. Please comment what you think. There will be a new chapter up soon, if my schedule permits it. **

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!**

**XXXXXXX**

**Also, be sure to check out my other stories if you get the chance! **


End file.
